Darkness and Light
by Psychogyarados
Summary: A Will/Karen romance dedicated to The Crimson Lugia...


Title:  Darkness and Light

Category:  Romance

Part: 0

Disclaimer:  *Looks around* nope no one here owns Pokémon, unless you count the ones I have in tppcrpg.net and the R\B\Y\G\S\C versions.  Then I do own some Pokémon, but not the rights to them.  And if ya sue me all you'll ever get is $100 and my sanity.  Hehehe.  This fic is for TCL, lover of Will/Karen stories and of cookies.  Here's to you TCL.  Now onward with the show.

(Scene is the Indigo Plateau)

Alone in a battle area sits a lone psychic awaiting for the daily challengers that come to challenge the Elite Four and the Champion Lance.  He is left with his thoughts.  'Why can't I tell her?  Why?  I'll tell you why.  Because you're a Psychic trainer and she's a dark trainer, two exact opposites.  She'd never fall in love with someone as incompatible for her as you.'  Will sighed and looked vacantly at the door and sees a trainer enter.  Slowly he gets up and gets ready for battle and says his before battle speech.  "So you've come this far eh?  Well I'm Will the master of Psychic Types and I accept your challenge.  We will use 3 Pokémon each, understood?"  "Yeah I'm ready for a real rumble."  Will in an almost zombie-like state throws out a red and white Pokéball and calls out his first Pokémon.  "Go Xatu!"  Out pops a bird Pokémon that resembles a totem pole.  The opposing trainer analyzes the choice carefully and then throws out a Pokéball containing his Pokémon.  "Go Corsola!"  Out from the other Pokéball pops out a coral-like pink pokemon.  "Xatu use your Psychic Attack!"  A blue aura surrounds the bird and launches toward the tiny Corsola.  "Corsola, Mirror Coat!"  The miniscule Pokémon is then approached by the Psychic blast, but the attack comes to a halt a reverses direction toward Xatu.  The attack lands its new target and shakens the bird.  "Now Corsola, Ancientpower!"  The Pokémon obeys by stomping on the floor, causing a volley of rocks to fly upwards and hit their airborne target.  The bird falls to the ground defeated.  "Xatu, its alright you deserve a rest now."  

Off in the distance a young woman in her mid-twenties mutters something very quietly "Come on Will you can do this.  I know you can.  I, Karen, the darkness master can sense it."

Back at the battle scene, Will then calls out his next Pokémon.  "Go Exeggutor!"  Out comes a tall coconut tree like Pokémon.  "Exeggutor use your Egg Bomb Attack!"  A group of small explosive projectiles fly from Exeggutor's head and land directly on Corsola, which is hurt badly, but not critically.  "Corsola return.  *Recalls the Pokémon into its Pokéball* You deserve a break."  

Back to Karen 'Yes now you only got two to take out now.  This is why I love him, but no chance in the world would he want anything to do with me.  I am the trainer of darkness while he's the trainer of light, which are total opposites.  Oh how much I would love to be with him, to hold near, to gaze at the stars with.  *Sigh* I've loved him ever since we both started here as elites and first laid eyes on him.  I wanted to say I love him many times.  But it'll never happen…but a girl still can dream.'

In the arena.  "Go Houndoom!"  Out pops a wolf-like darkness Pokémon, which sent Will into a deep trance.  "*In a vacant tone* Psychic Attack."  The Psychic blast lands its target, but leaves no damage whatsoever.  "Heh bad move.  Houndoom Flamethrower!"  A stream of orange flames hit Exeggutor, knocking it down and out.

Back where Karen stands as a spectator "*in a quiet tone as to not alert them of her presence* What was that move about?  You know better than this.  What are you thinking?"

"Go Slowbro."  Out comes a medium-sized, pink hermit crab Pokémon.  "Use Water Gun."  The Pokémon fires off a stream of water, which lands its target, but fails to have enough power to knock it down.  "Houndoom use your Faint Attack!"  The Wolf jumps and disappears, only to reappear and knock Slowbro down to the ground defeated.  "*Snaps out of his trance* Well you've defeated me so you may enter the next room."  The trainer then goes forward to the door and walks through.  'Arg!  I just can't stop thinking about Karen.  It's even starting to show in my matches.  You're just gonna have to forget about it.  But I can't.  Arg, this is frustrating.  To tell the woman you love that you love her, and have her reject you?  Or to say nothing and never know for sure.  Wait, why would she love you?  She never could. *Sigh*'

To Karen, who is now back in her arena 'Why did he make those dimwitted decisions?  What was going through his head?  He didn't seem himself in that match.  He's taken down tougher trainers than-'   Just then the door to her arena opened, revealing the trainer she had seen earlier.  "Alright I'm ready to take you down.  Just don't disappoint me like the first elite did."  'WHAT?!  How dare he insult Will like that?!  Now he'll pay!'  "Alright 3 Pokémon each, now begin."  The first of Karen's three was sent in.  "Go Umbreon!"  The small darkness Eevee evolution stood erect and poised for battle.  "Go Machoke" Out came a significantly larger four-armed wrestler also ready to fight.  "Umbreon use Psychic Attack!"  "Machoke Dynamicpunch!"  The quick and nimble Umbreon dodged the punch effortlessly and then obediently countered with a Psychic blast that rendered the fighter unconscious.  "Arg.  Machoke return.  And Go Feraligatr!"  Out in the arena came out a large blue alligator Pokémon.  "Umbreon Agility!"  "Feraligatr Dynamicpunch!"  The Feraligatr threw several punches at the Umbreon, all of which failed to connect with the quicker eeveelution.  "Umbreon Hidden Power!"  An odd ominous light emitted from its eyes as it launched its electrical type Hidden Power, hitting Feraligatr full force.  "Arg! Feraligatr return.  And Go Golem!"  A round and rocky entered the battle arena ready to turn the tide of the battle around for its trainer.  "Umbreon, Go Agility!"  "Dynamic Punch!"  The small Pokémon tried to evade, but being worn out from the previous battles it got hit and knocked out.  "Umbreon return.  Go Gengar!"  A shadowy ghost type entered battle ready to avenge its fallen friend.  "Gengar use Shadowball!"  "Golem dodge it and use rock throw!"  The ghost threw a ball of dark energy towards the Golem, who was too slow to dodge and got smacked head on, KOing it on contact.  "Looks like I win."  "Arg!  No!  And I was so close…" With that the trainer left back from where he came.  'That put him in his place.  I take no insults to Will lightly.'

(Later that evening)

The elites and Lance had retired for the evening, except for two love struck individuals.  Will was sitting on the balcony of his battle area, looking at the stars, daydreaming about Karen.  'Oh how it would light up my life if I could be with that loveable darkhead.'  Over three battle arenas over, Karen sat doing the same as Will.  Then she notices someone over at the first arena balcony, which meant that Will was awake.  "Now what's he doing awake?  Better go see."  She makes her way to Will's gym and knocks on the door.  Startled Will opens it and sees the woman of his dreams before him.  "What are you doing up, Will?"  "Huh?  Err…nothing much just getting everything ready for tomorrow's matches."  "What happened to you in today's match?  The trainer said you weren't a challenge."  "…errr…I guess I kinda spaced out."  "What were you thinking about?" At this inquiry, Will blushed  "..errr just stuff."  Noticing Will blushing, Karen then continued to pry.  "What kinda stuff?"   'Should I say something here and now?  What if she rejects me?  I can't do it.  I just couldn't stand to lose the chance to be with her.  But if I don't try then I'll never be with her.  That makes sense, I mean I have nothing to lose if she rejects me and everything to gain if she accepts. Go for it.'  "Err Will?"  "Oh sorry.  Can we go talk in the balcony?"  "What about?"  "You'll see."  The two make it up to the balcony to a starlit night.  'Alright its now or never.'  "Err…Karen the reason I brought you here is to tell you something very important."  Karen quickly notices Will is nervous "What?  What is it?"  "*Sighs deeply* Well ever since I met you you've seemed to be different.  Not as a rival, but as a friend.  Actually more than a friend."  "What are you trying to say Will?"  "Well…I love you, you dark master."  Karen just stood there speechless tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.  "Really?"  "With all my might."  "I'm so happy.  I love you too, Will.  Ever since I laid eyes on you."  "Really?"  "Yes.  Forever and always."  And with that they held each other in a tight embrace, having taken a huge burden from their shoulders.  And they laid there all night, as love blossomed in the night air.  On the wall of the balcony was written "Darkness and Light.  Always forever."

The End.

Well peoples?  Ya like?  I knew Corrector9Yui wrote one like this but I never actually read it.  So please review.  And give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism on this story.  That's all for now.  Buh bye.


End file.
